The Oncoming Storm
by waterdragon719
Summary: You'd make a good Dalek. A dark oneshot about a different end to the season one finale. The Doctor finds out how good a Dalek he'd really be.


Yeah...I promised I'd write no more oneshots. But the hols are almost over, so why not have a little more fun before the nivitable homework pile up?

This is rather dark...darkest thing I've ever written for fanfiction. But, there you go. I've written a humourous fic, now to a dark one. Always a first for everything. This particular story is placed in the season finale of season 1.

Oh cool...this is the tenth story! Ha ha! Thought I'd mention that for celebrations sake.

Not the best written...not the best edited...but I'll let you read it anyway.

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.

* * *

All It remembered was cold. Cold and pain. Oh, there was lots of pain. Lots of excruciating pain that drilled right into Its soul. But now the pain was gone. Everything was gone, except the hatred. Hatred for everything and everyone. 

And now It stood beside The Emperor, awaiting orders as It was made to do. It wanted to impress Its mighty ruler.

Because It was an angel. And It lived to serve.

"Awaiting orders." It said in the uniform Dalek speech. The Emperor gazed at his servant and contemplated the next move. He then spoke with such a wicked voice that It could almost see its master smiling.

"Kill the girl." He stated, loud and clear, "The girl is the enemy. The girl must die."

It turned to the girl in question, who was standing outside the time machine, golden eyes shining as the Time Vortex poured into her head and melded with her soul. Behind the eyes, though, was an emotion that It could not place until It saw a tear running out of her eyes and realised the emotion was sadness.

"My Doctor…" the girl said, more of a question than a statement, "Where is my Doctor?"

It shook his head. Emotions were a terrible burden, even for such an insignificant race as the humans. If It had any emotions left, It would have felt sorry for them. Good thing It was about to relive the poor human of her burden soon enough.

"Where is he?" the girl demanded, "Where is my Doctor?"

She had the Time Vortex running through her veins. She saw all, knew all, felt all, but she couldn't see him. Couldn't see her Doctor's face, couldn't sense him anymore. All she could see was the Dalek in front of her as It advanced.

"You are Rose Tyler." It said with recognition.

It was suddenly bombarded with fleeting images that swirled in front of Its eyes. Rose Tyler, standing next to a man who was holding her hand and telling her to run. Rose Tyler still gripping the same man's hand in a dungeon, in Cardiff. The man telling her she'd always be safe. Somewhere, deep inside, there was a glimmer of something It couldn't remember, something alien. A new emotion.

"Rose Tyler..." It said, voicing Its thought's aloud, "I…"

And then he remembered Rose Tyler touching one of Its kin, giving it emotions that destroyed it. And It grew angry.

"You killed our kind!" It shouted, "You must die!"

Rose blinked, and then began crying.

"No…" she whispered as It came closer, "No…"

It felt it again. The new emotion. What was it? It wasn't meant to feel emotion, It was a soldier. Bred to kill all that were different. It moved back a little, scared by this new feeling. But then It could feel his master, urging him on.

"Kill the girl. She is the enemy. She must die."

It steeled itself. Never lose your control, It thought. Follow the primary order.

And It did without hesitation.

"Exterminate!" It shouted, and then fired.

She was crying so much, so hurt from the revelation that she didn't even try to stop the shot. She collapsed, and as she did the Time Vortex began to seep out of her and back into the machine behind her. She was living on borrowed time as she raised her head and stared at It, her eyes burning into what remained of It's soul.

"I love you, Doctor." She whispered, before the Time Vortex ripped from her body and he head fell limp, eyes open and staring at It with a cold expression that It would remember for the rest of its life.

It stared back at Its kill, and yet felt no emotion. Whatever was left of It was gone. It had been mashed out like the others. But It still felt pride, and pride it felt indeed as It turned to it's master.

"You have obeyed my orders." Its master said, "You may now join the ranks of the Daleks as we fight."

And so the last of the Timelords joined his master by the front line. He was destroyed with the rest of them. Those few humans who survive today say he used to be an angel, a saviour and a guardian of the Earth, who had lost so much and still fought. But in the end, he was a coward.

No wonder he went down screaming.


End file.
